hyperspacechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
He Who Would Valiant Be
He Who Would Valiant Be is the sixth book in the series of novels chronicling the life and career of Lincoln Jacobs. Cover Quote “Cowards die many times before their deaths; The valiant never taste of death but once. Of all the wonders that I yet have heard, It seems to me most strange that men should fear; Seeing that death, a necessary end, Will come when it will come.” William Shakespeare Blurb Having survived the court martial for his actions aboard the Jason, Link is given command of the ageing Viper class Light Cruiser Valiant. They are assigned to Cruiser Squadron 2012, sent on a reconnaissance mission to the Gough Outpost, as communication with the base has been lost. Plot Outline Having survived the court martial, barely, for his actions aboard the Jason, Link is given command of the ageing Viper class Light Cruiser Valiant. They are assigned to Cruiser Squadron 2012, sent on a reconnaissance mission to the Gough Outpost, as communication with the base has been lost. When the squadron gets to the outpost, they find that Federation forces have overrun it. Knowing that Gough could be used as a staging point for a full-scale invasion, the decision to attack is made despite the imbalance in numbers. When the Dionysius is destroyed, with minimal survivors, Link, as the most experienced officer, takes command of the squadron. Meanwhile, he is having to deal with the internal politics of running a ship, and discovers that one of the senior ratings has been raped by another crewmember. While the Marines infiltrate the base, the squadron engages the Federation vessels guarding it. Even with the limited support, they are able to take the Sierra class cruiser Strelkov as a prize. However, the prize ship, on its way to the lightspeed limit is engaged by the Federation forces and destroyed because the Federation would rather lose a ship altogether than have it fall into Alliance hands. Chronology The story starts in February 2306. Characters Scott Abbey | Brian Aldus | Matthew Angus | Andrew Archer | Thomas Arnold | George Bailey | Cameron Benedict | Jeff Benham | Elliot Benson | Gemma Bogdanovs | William Boyd | Ben Brown | Megan Buckley | Hayden Burns | Leo Caine | Stuart Campbell | Chris Cant | George Carr | Marguerite Cartwright | Eric Chan | Ron Clapton | Brian Cole | Richard Coleman | Craig Collett | Thomas Cottam | Kathryn Daniels | Simon Daniels | Iwan Davies | Dennis Day | Ricky Denning | Tom Downing | Clem Edwards | Leon Deering | Mark Etherton | Stephen Fairfax | Tony Fraser | Edward Gilman | Roger Gregory | Jonathan Hall | Alyssa Hardy | Ed Harvey | Robert Hudson | Eddie Ingram | Lincoln Jacobs | Mark Johnston | David King | Joanna Lawson | Mark Leonard | Jennifer Madden | Phillip Maley | Dennis Markham | Harry McIntosh | Roger McQueen | Elton Micklewhite | Jeremy Monroe | David Naismith | Jason Newman | Georgia Owens | Evan Palmer | Fiona Patton | Wayne Phillips | Debbie Randall | Gerald Raynor | Kevin Reynolds | Joyce Rivers | Cal Rogers | Gina Rumsey | Evelyn Schaeffer | Eugene Stafford | Adam Strauss | Louise Sullivan | Andrew Turner | Jocelyn Walker | Ashton Ward | David Warner | Dale Washington Known Vessels Royal Navy HMS Albacore | HMS Amelia | HMS Brunswick | HMS Caroline | HMS Clematis | HMS Dionysius | HMS Grasshopper | HMS Kingfisher | HMS Malvern | HMS Mandrake | HMS Neroli | HMS Penelope | HMS Raleigh | HMS Rowena | HMS Severn | HMS Valiant | HMS Verity | HMS Vigilant | HMS Wren Federation Navy Prazdnikov | Shelyapin | Sobchak | Strelkov | Tolmachyov | Yagovkin | Zadornov Naval Bases Royal Navy HMNB Gough | Locations Britannia Memorable Lines * Exceptional Character Moments Points of Interest